


8 Letters

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, M/M, Song Lyrics, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: An song fic feat Remus and Roman being brothers who care about each other but happened to fall for the same person (Patton).(It has a happy ending.)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Drabbles-ish [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	8 Letters

Remus was undoubtedly in love, and even better, the person loved him back. Well it would have been better if his brother hadn't also fall in love. He knew if he let Patton down, he would fall into Roman's arms. So what would he do? Destroy his chances to make his brother happy? Or tell the truth? 

_You know me the best_  
_You know my worst, see me hurt, but you don't judge_  
_That, right there, is the scariest feeling_  
_Opening and closing up again_  
_I've been hurt so I don't trust_  
_Now here we are, staring at the ceiling_

Patton was right there next to them. This always ended up happening whenever they hung out. They would lay down in comfortable silence, letting the air tell them what the other was thinking. 

_I've said those words before but it was a lie_  
_And you deserve to hear them a thousand times_

Remus had been in relationships before, but he had never felt anything like this. This feeling changed him for the better. He was proud of how far he'd come. 

_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why am I in my own way?_  
_Why do I pull you close_  
_And then ask you for space_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_

Remus knew that sometime soon he would need to make his decision. He couldn't keep doing this without giving Patton an answer. Patton had been so patient with him while he sorted everything out. 

_Isn't it amazing how almost every line on our hands align_  
_When your hand's in mine_  
_It's like I'm whole again, isn't that a sign_  
_I should speak my mind_

Shouldn't he tell the truth? It was better than lying, right? Maybe if he told Patton his reservations they could figure it out together. But would that be fair to his brother who he knew felt the same? Could he take this away from him? 

_I've said those words before but it was a lie_  
_And you deserve to hear them a thousand times_

_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why am I in my own way?_  
_Why do I pull you close_  
_And then ask you for space?_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_

He had to say something. Patton wouldn't say anything, but Remus knew he was getting impatient. He would have to talk to Roman. He couldn't tell Patton without making sure Roman would be ok. 

_When I close my eyes_  
_It's you there in my mind_  
_When I close my eyes_

“Roman? Can I talk to you? It's… important.”  
“What is it?”  
“It's about Patton…”

_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why am I in my own way?_  
_Why do I pull you close_  
_And then ask you for space_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_Why is it so hard to say?_

“Go ahead. My little crush shouldn't get in the way of your happiness. Plus, you're the one he has feelings for, and I have plenty of other options. I'm so amazing I've got just about the whole school fawning over me.”  
“Roman. I know you're trying to cover up how you're feeling.”  
“My relationship with you is more important to me than anything.”  
“I feel the same way. That's why I haven't told him yet.”  
“Please, tell him. Do it for me. Seeing you happy will make me happier than anything. Plus, I have a bit of a thing for someone else as well.”  
“Virgil?”  
“How did you know?”  
“I think you were the last to know. But thank you.”

_If all it is is eight letters_  
_When I close my eyes_  
_It's you there in my mind_  
_When I close my eyes_  
_If all it is is eight letters_  
_When I close my eyes_  
_It's you there in my mind_  
_When I close my eyes_  
_If all it is is eight letters_

“Remus, I'm really sorry to push, but I can't keep coming around like this not knowing how you feel.”  
“I love you. I'm the one who should be sorry. I took so long to tell you, but I love you. I didn’t know if I could tell you, I-”  
“Put Roman first?”  
“How did you-?”  
Patton gave him a soft smile. “Nothing else would be important enough to you. Now, you want to go stare at the ceiling for a bit?”  
“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
